


Study Buddies

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Errortale Sans (Undertale), Fluff, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans Has a Soul (Undertale), M/M, Soul Sex, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Ink and Error were close - really close... maybe too close? They share mugs, clothes, study sessions... But neither had spoken about the nature of their relationship, letting it all play out more or less naturally. One night during a study session, Ink is having trouble with the skeletal system (despite that he's a skeleton) and Error lends a hand, and they both become even closer than before.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Study Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Prize fic for the Lockdown Donation Drive!

It was a fairly typical Thursday evening, the second of their weekly study sessions that they had every Monday and Thursday. The little coffee table was littered with a few candy wrappers, some balled up papers from old notes or re-written study guides, a couple of stray pens, some of Ink’s colored pencils, cracker crumbs, and one of Error’s socks. Amongst the various signs of the two college students was a single large mug that held hot chocolate.

The mug belonged to Ink, and it was one of the few items that he had brought from home. It was painted with a set of thieves drawn on it – a pair of simple-looking monsters with white and black striped shirts, black masks, and drawn as if they were running – and above them were the words, “Grab the Monet and let’s Gogh!” Error thought the mug was funny, and Ink did too, though he would sometimes mutter about the mispronunciation of Gogh’s name.

There was only one other mug in the little dorm room, and it was reserved for their morning coffee. Error had brought it from his home, claiming that it was the only thing that got him through high school, and it was very basic; black with words in white in the Comic Sans font that read “Deja Brew.”

They shared both mugs, and both of them liked the habit of drinking a cup coffee in the morning, and having hot chocolate in the evening, and it seemed like it would be senseless for them tov have to wash the mugs twice a day, so they had taken to just sharing the drinks and it suited them both just fine.

Error took a somewhat absent-minded sip from the hot chocolate mug, his eyes never leaving his textbook as he went over a paragraph again where he wanted to be sure he understood what it was telling him.

“How’re you doing over there, Ink?” he asked, his hand now blindly feeling around the table and hoping that he would come across another miniature chocolate bar.

Ink let out a moan of frustration, reaching over for the hot chocolate and downing it in one go. Error looked up then, having half a mind to make Ink refill the shared cup, but then tempering his annoyance when he realized that Ink was in a state.

“That good, huh?” Error said, setting his book aside.

“The whole thing is so stupid!” Ink grumbled, standing up and pacing, twirling a pen in his fingers. “Why are the bone names so difficult? It makes it impossible to memorize!”

“Says the monster who lectured me for mixing up 18th Century French artists,” Error mused.

“But that sort of thing is interesting! This is boring!” Ink huffed, crossing his arms, but then dropping down next to Error with a scowl.

Error put an arm around Ink’s shoulders, pulling him in for a little hug even as he returned his eyes on his own book. Normally, he would not tolerate such childish behavior from anyone, or even touch someone else so casually, but Ink was special; he always had been.

The two of them had become fast friends; they met each other during college orientation, each feeling a pull towards the other that neither looked too deep into but seemed to silently acknowledge. They were thrilled that - as it turned out - they would be sharing a dorm room, and things just seemed to progress naturally. Sharing food was never an issue, and the two found themselves often sharing the same drink from the same cup even outside of their mugs. One of Error’s hoodie’s became Ink’s favorite loungewear, and Error had taken a liking to Ink’s favorite scarf, often stealing the rainbow-colored accessory to wrap around his own neck or waist. Nothing was ever discussed, their feelings for one another never came up in conversation, but seemed to be more shared through actions and activities. They even shared a bed one night when the window leaked during a storm, soaking Ink’s bed. Error had snuggled up with Ink in the middle of the night, which Ink found he liked very much, but again, it wasn’t discussed and it was met with the attitude that it was the most natural thing in the world. Even around campus and amongst their friends, no one could tell if they were dating or just very good friends, as their actions seemed to always teeter the line, and nothing would ever confirm or deny what was going on between them.

“I guess it stands to reason that it’s easier to study something that you find interesting,” Error said after a few moments of silence. “How would you make studying bones more interesting?”

“Well, one of the reasons art is fun to study is because you can experience it for yourself?” Ink started. “You can get involved, get your hands into it, feel it, savor that moment with it.”

“And how would you apply that here?”

Ink blushed a little; he was starting to get an idea, and while he really did feel like it would help him, it would also allow him to do something he had wanted to do for a very, very long time, and he knew Error wanted to do it, too – or, at least, he hoped that he would.

“Well, we’re both skeletons, so, uhm, m-maybe I can study you?” Ink asked in a slightly quieter tone. “Like, would you mind being like, a living model or something for me?”

Error felt himself blushing, too, but he didn’t mind in the slightest.

“That might work,” he said steadily. “Perhaps it could help me, too?”

Ink grinned at him, and Error smiled back. Ink leaned in and nuzzled Error’s face a little.

“Thanks,” he said, grinning at Error with a hint of a leer. “Lucky for me to have such a lovely set of bones to study.”

“I’m doing this to help you, so take it seriously,” Error said, then he cleared his throat. “Uhm, I guess, where do you want to start?”

Ink took a moment to push their textbooks aside, though he seemed to think better of it, grabbing one and opening it to the page that listed the bones in the skeletal system and setting it on the table.

“Might be good to start at the top and work our way down?” Ink suggested.

“As good a start as anything,” Error said.

“Of course, I don’t mind working from the ground up,” Ink said with a flirtatious smirk.

“Eyes up, big boy,” Error said with a hint of warning in his voice, though the small smile gave away that he didn’t mind it as much as he let on.

They both moved to sit on their knees, and Error was the first to reach out to Ink. His hands gently settled on either side of Ink’s skull, his fingertips brushing lightly across the bone.

“On the sides here are the temporal bones,” Error said.

“So, like, here?” Ink asked, also putting his hands on Error to mirror was he was doing.

“That’s right,” Error’s hands moved to the back of Ink’s skull. “Back here is called the parietal bone.”

Ink’s hands also followed along.

“Your skull is so smooth,” Ink murmured, his fingers lightly caressing.

“Yeah, though, it’s normal for there to be ridges and lines between the sections of the skull,” Error murmured. “On fleshier monsters, the skull isn’t fully fused, something about helping to make it easier for them to be born.”

“Well, I like yours, it’s beautiful.”

Error hummed, liking the touch, blushing a little at the compliment, and he began to mirror Ink and did the same caressing motions he was doing. Ink leaned in slightly, and Error went to meet him, but then he stopped, realizing they were losing the focus of the lesson, despite knowing that there was more to this and they both knew it.

“Uhm, okay, so, moving on,” Error said, sounding a little nervous. “So as you come down here, these are your vertebra.”

“I just call them neck bones,” Ink said with a small shrug, not wanting to disrupt Error’s exploration.

“That won’t be acceptable on the test, you know that.”

“And that’s why I think the class is so stupid,” Ink said with a sigh, though it was hard to tell if the sigh was a sign of exasperation for the impending test or the way Error’s fingers were very carefully touching his bones.

“Focus,” Error said with a small smirk.

“I’m trying.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Well, come on, what’s next?”

“All right, here,” he took Ink’s hands and placed them on his collarbones. “These are the clavicles.”

“I think you’re going to have to take off your shirt, because I can’t see them,” Ink said pointedly.

Error rolled his eyes and with a sigh, he complied. Ink took half a second before deciding to do the same.

“It’s only fair,” Ink said with a smile.

Error couldn’t help but laugh a little; he knew it was more than that, but true to their past behavior, the game between them would continue.

“All right, now,” he took Ink’s hands and placed them on his bones. “Did you forget already what they’re called?”

“No, they’re clavicles,” Ink murmured, his fingers brushing across them slowly. He stopped after a moment as he noticed Error shivering, and he looked up. “I’m sorry, are you cold?”

“N-no,” Error murmured “Just… sensitive?”

“Oh?” Ink smirked a little, brushing across them again but with more purpose.

Error shivered again.

“Does that feel good?” Ink asked.

“Yeah, it does,” Error replied, very lightly blushing.

“You can touch me too, you know,” Ink said gently.

Error looked a little hesitant, but slowly reached out to brush along Ink’s ribs.

“You’re okay with this?” Error asked.

“As long as you are,” Ink replied.

“Well, yeah,” Error cleared his throat. “We are studying, after all.”

Ink gave him a smirk as he lightly trailed his fingers down Error’s sternum.

“With the way you’re blushing, it’s making me think you’re interested in more than just studying,” Ink said with a hint of a purr in his voice.

“You’re the one touching me all funny,” Error accused, though it was a weak accusation as his own hands moved to Ink’s back and pulled him closer, their faces nearly touching.

Their eyes locked, then, both of them peering into the other’s face. More was said in that look than ever before, but neither felt the need to voice anything out loud.

Not just yet.

Ink pressed himself a little into Error’s touch, giving him permission to continue. Error continued to explore Ink’s ribcage, tracing the bones around his sides and to his back, returning to the front. His fingers dipped a little behind them now and then, somewhat subconsciously searching for sensitive spots. Ink’s hands started to wander over Error in the same way, but moving back up to his shoulders, his hands rounding over the bones of the humerus – not that the names of them meant anything anymore to Ink or Error.

Error pressed in a little, nuzzling his face into Ink’s neck. Ink’s breathe hitched a little and he moved his head back to give Error more room.

“Yeah, these are a bit sensitive, hm?” he murmured, his breath tickling the small bones.

“A-a little,” Ink said breathily. “I like it.”

Error chuckled, enjoying the way Ink’s breath hitched again when he did, slowly becoming enamored how he could just feel Ink’s want and desire radiating off of him as he pressed his mouth against some of his bones, humming and breathing against him.

“That feels so nice,” Ink murmured.

“Makes me feel good to hear that,” Error replied.

Ink’s hands had not ceased their wandering, slipping down the back of Error’s spine, sliding across his floating ribs, carefully wrapping his hands around the bones, slowly increasing the pressure of his grip, and observing Error’s reaction.

It was now Error’s turn for his breathing to become slight erratic, his head dropping onto Ink’s shoulder.

“Feel good?” Ink asked.

“Mmph, yeah,” Error said, his voice just above a whisper.

Ink’s thumbs grazed over the edge of the ribs and Error jerked a little.

“Sorry,” Ink said quickly.

“N-no, don’t apologize, that just feels nice,” Error murmured. “Unexpectedly nice.”

It was a little strange, like the end of his ribs had a nerve that ran through the thin bones and to his spine to make him shiver with pleasure. Ink circled the ends of the ribs lightly for a little longer before moving on.

Error’s hands also wandered downwards, trying to same thing on Ink, and while it seemed to feel nice for him, he didn’t get the same reaction he gave to Ink. Part of him was slightly annoyed by this, so with some edge of resolve in his efforts, he continued down along Ink’s spine, noting with some pleasure and a hint of victory when Ink’s breath began to hitch again, when he stopped just above his pelvis. Error realized that Ink had also stopped his exploration, too.

“I, uhm, I,” Ink swallowed, his face flushed. “I think we should keep going. You know, for, uhm…”

Error’s face was just as flushed as Ink’s and he was also looking a little flustered. He knew Ink would continue to place the reason for this activity under the guise of studying, but Error couldn’t take the game anymore.

“We should keep going,” he said. “I want to keep going.”

“I do, too.”

They continued to look one another in the eye, and they both leaned forward at the same time, and their mouths met in a gentle first kiss. Ink felt his soul flutter in pleasure, not expecting that Error was going to move the same way but oh so happy that he did, Error ecstatic that Ink thought the same as him and reveled in the gentle contact. Ink wrapped his arms around the other skeleton, nuzzling his face and giggling a little. Error slowly started to let a few giggles out himself as the two fell to the floor completely, and their hands fumbling a little to get their own and their partner’s pants off as quickly as possible.

As Ink took the fuzzy socks off of Error’s feet, he decided to take the opportunity to cycle the game back into some semblance of how it started. As he slowly pulled off the plushy material, he touched lightly along Error’s shins.

“I hope that you are not ticklish,” Ink said with a teasing tone.

“I don’t think so,” Error said, propping himself up on his elbows. “I never let anyone this close before, so.”

Error trailed off, clearing his throat, and it made Ink smile, pleased that Error felt he was worthy of this and he trusted him. He lightly trailed his fingertips along the top of his foot before looking down at all the little individual bones that made his toes.

“So, please tell me that all of these little bones don’t all have separate names,” Ink murmured.

“No, so that should be simple enough,” Error said, also reaching out to brush his fingers along Ink’s leg. “Do you know what they are called is the more important question that will need an answer.”

Ink hummed in thought as he moved so he was closer to Error, giving him the ability to touch him back.

“No, I don’t.”

“Do you even care anymore?” Error asked with a slight huff that was all for show.

“No. I don’t.”

Ink squeezed Error’s feet just before he started moving up his legs. Error become a little bolder with his own touches, becoming less clinical and lesson-inclined as they continued to explore each other. A few hitches of breath were shared as sensitive spots were discovered, some giggles as Error found that Ink was actually quite ticklish behind his patella, and Error was a little more “sensitive” where his leg met his hipbone. A bit more teasing, touching, and a few purposeful tickles got the two into a light mockery of a wrestling match, which ended about as quick as it started with Error and Ink sitting close to each other, face to face, their legs wrapped around one another.

“Oh, oh, wow,” Ink breathed.

“What?” Error asked, tilting his head a little, and then he noticed Ink’s eyes were pointed slightly downwards, and he followed them to his own ribcage, where he could see the soft, dark-ish blue glow of his soul showing through his ribs.

“It’s beautiful,” Ink whispered.

Error noticed a pale glow from Ink’s ribs as well; Ink had something strange in his past when it came to his soul, and he didn’t really go into any sort of details, and Error never pressed. Anything to do with a monster’s soul was very, very personal and private, and it was not a polite thing to discuss. But the way Ink was now openly staring, and the level of awe and wonder Error could see in them, it was like watching a child discover something new and beautiful, experiencing something for the first time. Ink was always a very curious skeleton, the first to deviate from a path to look at something that caught his eye, and right now, it was a wonderous thing to see.

“Ink?” Error said after a moment, starting to feel a little uncomfortable with how openly his friend was staring.

“O-oh, I’m sorry,” Ink said, shaking his head a little as if to clear a daze. “I really am sorry, it’s just so beautiful.”

“It’s okay,” Error said with a smile, and on a whim, he reached forward to brush the backs of his fingers down Ink’s cheekbones. “Hey, come here.”

Error wrapped his arms around Ink and pulled him closer, putting one hand around his skull to guide him to the side would press against his ribs near his soul. Ink went along with no protest or hesitation, his own arms loosely falling around Error’s middle, only stiffening slightly when he heard a gentle thumping sound against Error’s ribs.

It was strange to hear it, but along with the gentle, rhythmic thump of his soul, Ink could also hear something like whispering. Ink understood how special souls were for monsters, and he had lived part of his life without one of his own, so there were still some things that he didn’t quite understand or even know.

As Ink listened, he started truly understanding that souls were the containers for pretty much everything a monster was – life, obviously, but also feelings, memories, experiences, everything that cultivated a monster into who they were. Ink could sometimes swear he heard his own voice greeting Error, he could hear their classes, lectures, Error’s favorite music, he could almost feel the warmth of the care Error felt for him, and a brisk bit of cold when it came to most others (Error wasn’t the best in social situations), and simply everything that made Error the monster he was.

“Amazing,” Ink murmured. He looked up at Error, his eyes sparkling brightly. “Hey, do you think mine makes sounds, too?”

“Probably,” Error said with a slight shrug. “I would think so.”

“I guess there’s one way to find out?” Ink asked with a hopeful look.

“Do you want me to listen to your soul?”

Ink’s eyes widened with excitement as he nodded, and then he sat up straight, pushing his chest out a little. Error chuckled and made himself comfortable, which took a little maneuvering, but he was soon comfortably resting against Ink with the other’s arms naturally wrapped around Error, trying to mimic the same position they were in before. Ink held his breath as he waited for Error’s assessment, part of him hoping it would help the other hear his soul better, and the other part in anticipation.

“Yup, yours is making sounds, too,” Error said in a quiet voice a little while later. “It’s a nice, gentle beat, voices, memories, and something else. Not quite a sound, more like a feeling, I think? It’s hard to describe.”

Ink’s thumb was rubbing somewhat absently against Error’s skull as he listened, doing his best to stay calm even though he was very excited to hear what Error had to say about his soul. His mind wandered a little, his curiosity about their souls growing. He didn’t care much about anyone else’s souls, no one else mattered, but his own and Error’s? He wanted to know the differences, he wanted to see what was similar – _if_ any similarities existed – he wanted to know everything.

“Ink? Are you okay?”

“Huh?”

Ink shook himself a little and noticed Error was looking up at him, his chin resting against his chest.

“You seemed to zone out.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Well, I know you zoned out, and, uhm, well…”

Error’s voice trailed away as he turned him head while his face warmed with a blush. Being so close to Ink’s soul, he was able to hear whispers of what he wanted, his curiosities, his desires, and Error knew that there was a lot of the same he wanted, too.

It was a big deal, and it would be a big step, a _huge_ step.

“You know, if we do it, there’s no going back,” Error murmured.

“If it was with you, I wouldn’t ever want to,” Ink replied.

“Good. Well, I mean, it would be good for, well, you know, studying purposes.”

Ink smiled, and Error looked up and slowly smiled back. They both sat up but neither pulled away. Their souls were glowing even brighter now, their desires harder to ignore. There was a moment of silence with some light awkwardness as the two weren’t sure how to go about this, who should make the first move, if there was a first move to make…

“Let’s take them out together,” Ink said after a minute of silence.

“Good idea.”

The feeling was always strange, not that monsters often took their souls out, but by the time one was an adult, even a young adult, it wasn’t something new, but usually it was for medical purposes. The two skeletons soon had their souls out, each cradled gently in their owners hands.

“Yours looks lovely,” Ink said.

“Yours is beautiful,” Error murmured.

“I guess maybe we should exchange them?”

“I guess, just, be very careful, very gentle.”

Ink nodded.

Even before they could exchange their souls they knew the other was nervous, despite this being something that they both wanted and wanted to do. They went slowly, careful to not let the souls themselves get too close to each other – they weren’t sure what would happen if they did – and soon enough, they each had the other’s soul in their hands.

Error couldn’t stop staring at Ink’s soul. It was mostly white with a sheen of rainbow on the surface - it almost looked like a soap bubble. Error had never heard of a soul looking like Ink’s, usually they were of a definitive color, and usually matched their magic. But because Ink’s soul was different, Ink was different (Error figured he had to be as what monster was born without a soul), perhaps it allowed for such differences?

Error carefully stroked a thumb across the surface, finding that it didn’t seem to feel any different than any other soul, and he winced a little when an odd sensation passed over him and he looked up to find Ink looking even more flustered, trying to not clutch Error’s soul.

“Are you okay?” Error asked.

“Y-yeah, th-that was just w-weird,” Ink said, sounding a little breathless.

Error glanced down at Ink’s soul again, and again, he brushed his thumb across it, but a little more gently than before, glancing up at Ink and finding his eyes rolling up a little as he let out a soft sigh of pleasure.

“That feels good?” Error asked.

“Yes, very much,” Ink said. “Let me see if it does for you.”

Error knew it would, as when before he knew Ink’s grip on his soul had tightened, and he watched with wide eyes as Ink slowly ran his thumb across the blue surface of his soul and a wave of warmth passed over him. It was like being brushed over with the softest, warmest material imaginable.

“Mmph, that feels really nice,” Error murmured.

“This is wonderful,” Ink said, continuing to caress Error’s soul gently. “It’s such an odd feeling, though.”

“How so?” Error asked, his fingers lightly tracing the edges of Ink’s soul, making him shiver.

“I feel so vulnerable, like, I’m weak or something, but I know I’m okay, because you wouldn’t hurt me,” Ink looked up, and Error could tell there was a shift in his thinking with the way his soul seemed to feel cooler for a moment. “But, like, we could really hurt each other, couldn’t we?”

Error looked up at Ink and gave him a small nod. The warmth returned to Ink’s soul quickly as understanding really began to hit home for them both of why this was a big deal; it was always one thing to be told, and another to experience it firsthand.

“I could never hurt you,” Ink murmured. “Never.”

He brought Error’s soul up to his mouth, laying a gentle kiss, and Error moaned. He stared wide-eyed at Ink, blushing, embarrassed by the momentary outburst. Ink smiled, tilted his head in a way to ask if he could continue, Error nodded, and Ink kissed him soul again.

“Fuck,” Error breathed. “That… fuck, do it again, please.”

Ink kissed his soul gently, and started to drop little kisses all over the surface. Error trembled, low moans taking over his voice, and it became a strange sort of loop, as Ink could get a very small taste of what he was doing to Error, since he was holding his soul, which fed some of the feeling back to him.

Error gasped and panted, feeling his magic roil in his bones like boiling water, just barely able to keep his wits about him, but he knew Ink had him, wouldn’t let him fall. As Ink took a pause for a breath, Error brought Ink’s soul up and began to copy the treatment. Ink, apparently, was more sensitive, or just louder than Error, for the touch of Error’s mouth to Ink’s soul made him yelp.

“Are you okay?!” Error asked quickly.

“Oh, stars, yes, please, more,” Ink panted.

Error obeyed, and Ink was apparently a loud lover and a talker; he murmured constantly, his words tinged with pleased moans, urging Error along, and letting him know what felt good and what felt _really_ good. Ink leaned into Error, pressing their bodies closer together, then he started kissing Error’s soul again as well.

“E-Error,” Ink gasped. “I’m… oh, this feels so good… I think I’m…”

“Yeah, me too, don’t stop, please, don’t stop,” Error moaned.

Neither of them wanted to say it out loud, as if it would break the moment, and they both chased down the sensation together, their magic heating their bones, making their eyes glow, their souls burning bright. Their eyes met, both sets twinkling and shining, all of the love and care they had for one another never more obvious, and it pushed them over their edges. Their souls seemed to burst with light and color, they held onto each other tightly as a wave of pleasure washed over them, making their bodies shake, Ink crying out as Error’s voice was lost as he buried his face into Ink’s neck.

After another moment, the tsunami of pleasure receded, leaving small tremors in its wake, the two carefully making sure their souls were returned to their owners and were in their proper places, before they both collapsed on their side, giggling, nuzzling, and kissing each other as their bodies cooled and their magic calmed.

The two snuggled together on the floor for a while, catching their breath, enjoying the leftover warmth radiating off one another, their studies mostly forgotten.

Mostly.

“Ink?”

“Yes, Error?”

“I have to tell you something.”

“Yes?”

Error turned to look Ink in the eye, who looked back at him warmly, welcoming whatever it was he was about to say.

“Ink, if you ‘study’ with anyone else, I’m going to break your shins.”

“Kinky.”

“I mean it.”

Ink chuckled and hugged Error close.

“Nah, you’re my number one stud-buddy.”

“You mean study-buddy.”

“Yeah, that too.”

“You’re such a dork.”

“So are you.”

It would be a few weeks later that the two waited with nervous impatience outside the office of their professor along with the rest of their classmates. Their teacher had promised their tests scores today, and he always posted them on the corkboard outside of his office door. The tension was high, and Ink could help grabbing onto Error’s hand, knowing that if he got a bad score, he would have to repeat the class.

The entire group held their breaths in anticipation when the doorknob to the office jiggled, their professor looked around at them with a hint of amusement but mostly dull annoyance as he quickly pressed a thumbtack with a paper attached to his board and promptly shut the door and very clearly locking it.

There was a slight scramble of students to look at the sheet, Ink joining while Error stayed back. Ink quickly found his way back to him and nearly tackled the other in a tight hug.

“I PASSED!” he shouted.

“Passed? You two got the highest scores!” a classmate said with a slight groan.

“We did?” Error asked, hugging Ink back, neither of them letting go as they glanced at their classmates.

“Well, with you two being skeletons, it kinda makes sense?” another said with a slight shrug.

“Huh, how about that?” Error said.

Ink smiled and nuzzled into him. Error squeezed him back.

“Maybe I should study with you, Ink, you seem to have this studying thing down,” another classmate said.

Error squeezed Ink a little harder and growled into the side of his skull so only he could hear.

“Sorry, dude, you’re on your own,” Ink said with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
